


【研日】不纯粹关系

by suzusi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzusi/pseuds/suzusi
Summary: 一个字面意义上研磨馋日向身子的故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 不纯粹关系（一）

**Author's Note:**

> fork和cake  
> 人群中极其稀有的两种人类。fork没有味觉，但是面对特定的人cake时，却能在对方身上尝到食物的味道。简单来说，cake这种人是fork唯一能尝到味道的食物

手机闹钟叮铃铃响了起来。

  
孤爪研磨皱起眉头翻了个身，循着声音在自己枕头边摸索着想关掉闹铃，结果没摸到手机，倒是先摸到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

研磨睁开了眼睛。

  
身边是一张很熟悉的面孔——一张每天都会在他眼前晃来晃去的脸。这张脸圆圆的，皮肤白皙，鼻子和脸颊上散落着几颗淡淡的雀斑 ，看上去有几分稚气未脱。他的嘴唇有些肿，他一向唇色很浅，此时肿了起来倒显得红润起来。

  
这是日向翔阳的脸，毫无疑问。

  
研磨默默关掉了闹铃，缩回了被窝里。日向似乎是感觉到了什么，凑过来抱住了他，在他怀里蹭了蹭。

  
两个人都没有穿衣服，日向的锁骨上还有可疑的痕迹。

  
昨天晚上他们两个做了，证据确凿。

  
研磨的目光落到日向脸上，恍惚想到，他俩何以发展到这种地步？

  
他的内心是疑惑的，但是闻着日向身上的味道，他不由自主地凑过去吻了吻日向，还把舌头伸进去舔了几下。

1  
孤爪研磨有一个秘密，他没有味觉。

  
倒不是天生就没有，他记得很小的时候，他还能尝出酸甜苦辣，然而随着年龄的增长，他的味觉感知能力越来越弱，终于有一天，他再也尝不出味道了，连对事物的嗅觉也跟着丧失了。

  
他能闻到花香，却再也闻不到草莓蛋糕的甜甜的奶油味了。

  
也许是本能的警告，他没有把这件事告诉任何人，包括最好的朋友黑尾。后来再大些，他在安全健康课上知道了fork和cake的概念。

  
哦，原来我是fork啊。

  
没有味觉，只能对特定的人cake有食欲，潜在杀人犯，危险分子。研磨面无表情地想。

  
他觉得自己不会杀人，因为很麻烦，但是别人也许就不这么认为了。

  
研磨隐藏起自己，过着一天天味同嚼蜡的日子。不过他对此没有太大的遗憾。吃不出味道确实挺不幸的，但是世界上还有很多有趣的东西不是吗？

  
而且，这个世界上真的有cake吗？至少他长这么大从来没有遇见过。

然后他就遇到了日向翔阳。

  
日向翔阳是他的高中同班同学兼排球部部员。研磨在第一次遇到他时，就深深地记住了他。  
日向这个人，头脑简单，运动神经发达，为人开朗又热情，很快和身边都人打成一片，总之简单来说，是个笨蛋。

  
不过这些并不是他引起研磨的原因。

  
研磨注意到他是因为，他第一次看到这个人时，已经沉寂已久的嗅觉忽然苏醒了——他闻到蛋糕的味道，从日向翔阳的身上。  
那是仅仅存在于记忆当中的味道。

  
研磨回过头，看向在自己身后坐下来的日向。刚才擦肩而过的一瞬，他已经确定了，蛋糕的味道是从这个男生身上传来的。  
日向翔阳是cake。

研磨低下头，心想应该找个借口让老师换个座位了，虽然他对自己的自制力有信心，但是对常人而言，一块蛋糕整天在自己眼皮底下晃来晃去，谁知道会发生点什么呢？

  
结果还没等他完成他的换座位大业，日向倒是先过来和他搭话了。

  
日向戳了戳他的背，带着灿烂的笑容问他一些没有营养的问题，他问一句，研磨答一句，多余的话没怎么说。要是一般人，研磨觉得自己已经把天聊死了，但是日向不是一般人，他好像对自己有着非比寻常的兴趣，怎么都不会冷场。

  
而且很奇怪，和他聊天研磨感觉居然还好，不会觉得特别拘谨什么的，甚至还被他逗笑了几次。

  
是个很不错的人啊，如果他不是cake的话，说不定还可以成为朋友。研磨心想。

  
不过反正要换座位了，这位小同学应该到哪儿都挺容易交朋友的，估计很快就忘了自己了。

然后他就在排球部再次见到了日向。

  
日向见到他时简直两眼都在放光，他三步并作两步奔过来，说，原来你也喜欢排球啊。

  
嗯……还可以吧，不讨厌。研磨说着向黑尾的方向看过去。

  
因为朋友需要我吧。研磨说。

  
这样啊。

  
研磨看得出来日向是真心热爱排球的，心想自己的答案说不定会让他很失望吧。

  
然而并没有。

日向依然会缠着自己给他托球，研磨拗不过的时候会陪他一会儿，但是大多数情况都是托两下就找借口逃跑了。

日向有时候会在他身边转悠来转悠去不停地念叨着“托球，托球”，有时候会措不及防从背后抱住他让他托球。

第一次被日向抱住的时候研磨几乎整个人都僵住了。

像是被泡在奶油里一样。

好想尝一口，哪怕舔一下也可以。

研磨微微侧过头，这时他看到了日向的眼睛，琥珀色的澄澈的眼睛。

研磨忽然间清醒过来，他稍稍用力推开日向，说自己很累了想回去休息。

日向似乎是觉察道了他情绪的低落，跑过来说，那我送你回去，对不起啦，没有发现你今天身体不舒服。

研磨摆摆手，说没关系。

我是真的想吃掉他。研磨缩在被窝里心想。  
他忽然难过起来。日向很喜欢他，喜欢找他说话，喜欢逗自己笑，可是他每次和自己在一起，自己总是不受控制地想，要是能尝一口就好了。

这样不好。有种辜负了对方感情的感觉。

2  
更糟糕的是，合宿来了。

研磨心里有种不祥的预感。本来他俩只在学校的时候相处，研磨觉得自己的控制力还是可以的，现在晚上再腻在一起……

他心想，这次绝对要先一步和日向隔开距离睡，不能挨得太近。

然而在车上的时候，日向坐在他身边，笑着说，晚上我要睡你旁边。

研磨当时正在听歌，本来想拒绝，但是看着日向的眼睛，拒绝的话到嘴边却说不出口了。

“无所谓。”

  
“那太好了！”日向又来拥抱他，“老早就想和感受一下和你睡一个屋的感觉了。”

  
“……这个是大家一起睡的。”

  
“我知道啊，但是睡你旁边还是好开心。”日向说。

  
研磨开始认真思考一个问题，那就是日向是不是喜欢自己。

  
但是看向日向的眼睛，他又觉得自己多想了。日向眼睛里分明不带什么欲念和恋慕的感情。  
果然还是自己想多了。

这天合宿搞得很热闹，白天练习晚上一群人一起泡温泉，跑完温泉一群男生又开始玩枕头大战，结果到睡觉的点时每个人都出了一身汗。  
研磨缩在角落里玩游戏，日向在他身边躺了下来，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。研磨不明白日向为什么总喜欢看他，不过每次日向这么看着他，他会觉得蛮享受的，感觉像是猫被人摸头摸得很舒服的时候都心情——虽然研磨也不知道猫的心情，但是总觉得是相似的。

研磨失眠了。

  
按理说累成这样不应该失眠，可是他确实睡不着，日向身上的香气不断地刺激着他的嗅觉。  
好想吃东西。不，不是吃食物，我不饿。我想要尝到味道。

  
他坐了起来，看向日向。日向应该是睡熟了。研磨伸手抚摸着日向的脸颊，日向依然没有醒。

  
我不会伤害他的，我只是想尝到味道，所以不能弄疼他。

  
研磨低下头，慢慢靠近日向，在将要吻到日向时，他才发觉这样太过于暧昧。

  
于是他伸出手指，轻轻抚摸过日向的唇。见日向没有反应，他这才捏了下日向的下巴，待日向微微张口时，将食指伸进日向的口中。日向在睡梦中皱了皱眉，研磨安静地等了一会儿，见日向没有反应，这才用手指搅动了几下，才慢慢收了回来。

  
研磨舔了下自己的手指。

  
仿佛干涸已久的泉眼再次涌水，枯竭的大地迎来落雨，死去已久的枯木忽然焕发出新生。研磨形容不出自己的感受，甜对他来说，已经是个单纯的词语了，没想到有一天自己的味蕾还能苏醒过来。

  
他感到不满足，于是再次盯着日向。

  
他不会醒的，研磨心想，傻孩子睡觉总是很踏实。

  
于是他慢慢地凑过去，正要吻下去的时候。不知道是谁忽然冒出一句梦话。

  
就是这么一句模糊不清的言语让研磨停了下来。

  
他如惊弓之鸟一般躺了回去，心脏后知后觉地如鼓点般跳动起来。

  
我怎么会做这种事情？研磨用被子盖住头。

  
如果真的亲下去，傻子才不会发现……被发现就真的完了，日向会讨厌自己吗？

  
讨厌了也好，离自己远远的最好。

  
反正fork就是潜在杀人犯。


	2. 不纯粹关系（二）

3  
日向应该是真的没发现，第二天还是该怎么训练怎么训练。

  
倒是黑尾过来问他，说你是不是很在意日向。  
研磨说哪儿有。

  
黑尾说，你一直盯着他看啊，跟狩猎麻雀的猫一样。

  
研磨嘴上说你看错了，心里倒是清楚黑尾说的确实没错。字面上的意思，他确实想狩猎日向。有时候注视着日向的脖颈，他甚至会有一种把日向按在地上，咬开他的脖颈，品尝他的鲜血的冲动。

  
人不能，至少不该。研磨拍了拍自己的脸颊。

合宿快结束的时候轮到日向和他收拾场地。这次日向一反常态，没有黏他，也没有巴拉巴拉说话。两个人很沉默地收拾完场地，然后一起去卫生间洗手。

  
“研磨，我一直有一个问题想问你。”日向忽然说。  
“你问。”  
“你……喜欢我吗？”日向关上水龙头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着研磨。  
寂静之中，研磨终于说：“啊，喜欢，特别喜欢。不过我的喜欢可能和翔阳说的喜欢不太一样。”

  
一出口他就觉得要糟糕，自己怎么会说出这种话。本意他是想说，自己对日向的喜欢除了朋友，还夹杂着一种想要吃掉他的心情。但是对方听了百分百会误会……算了，不解释也挺好。

  
“真的吗？”日向跳了过来，“其实我有些震惊。”  
应该的应该的。  
研磨刚想说什么，日向就猛然抱住了他，下颌放在他肩膀，说：“我对你的喜欢也不仅仅是朋友。”  
“……”  
没等研磨反应过来，日向已经凑过来吻住了他。

  
研磨没有推开他，只是静静地看着近在咫尺的日向。日向闭着眼睛，脸颊发红，不知道是兴奋还是羞涩。

  
研磨缓缓抱紧怀里的日向。日向似乎很开心，伸出舌头舔他的唇缝。研磨觉得再这样下去自己可能会失控，于是他张开嘴说：“翔阳……”

  
日向把舌头伸了进去。  
研磨头脑中顿时一片空白。  
有甜味在他味蕾扩散，好像有烟花在脑中炸开。

  
研磨顾不上那么多了，他反客为主，捧住日向的脸吻了起来。

  
这不是一个吻，是进食。研磨微微眯起眼睛，观察日向的表情。他用舌头扫荡日向的口腔，听着日向发出不明所以的呜咽声。日向脸越来越红，他在研磨胸口摸索着，最后抓住研磨的手，和他十指相扣。

  
被日向抓住手的一瞬间，研磨胸口一震，不知是苦涩还是酸楚在他心口蔓延开来。

  
他觉得自己分裂成两个部分，一部分被原始的进食欲支配，一部分依然理智。理智的一面说，你不该这么对他，你在利用他的感情。

  
最后研磨的理智将他拉了回来，他恋恋不舍地离开日向时，有几根银丝还在两人的唇舌之间。日向的嘴角还残留着液体的痕迹。

  
好浪费。研磨这么想着凑过来，一点点舔舐干净。

  
日向胳膊环住他脖子，说，我们第一次接吻就这么激烈啊。  
抱歉。研磨说。  
为什么抱歉啊，我们互相喜欢，做开心的事情有什么不对吗？日向的语气十分理所当然。

4  
接吻这种事情，有一就有二，有二就有三。合宿开了个头就再也停不下来了。

  
最近两个人常常趁着没人的时候接吻，一开始在卫生间的隔间，后来胆子大些了会在排球部换衣间，偶尔也会在放学后没人的教室里。

  
而且他俩这个接吻游戏有越来越过火的趋势。一开始是接吻，后来是吻着吻着衬衣扣子不知不觉间就解开了。再然后吻向下蔓延，一直到日向的胸口。

  
日向不算瘦弱，虽然看着小巧玲珑的。大概是经常运动的原因，他的身上遍布着一层薄薄的肌肉。研磨在他的胸口抚摸着，揉搓着。日向咯咯地笑，说好痒。

  
研磨含住了日向的乳头，轻轻地咬了一下。日向的笑声立刻变成了倒吸气声。

  
很疼吗？研磨问。

  
有点疼……不过并不难受。日向说着环住了研磨的脖子，说，继续吧，研磨。

  
那天他们俩做的很过火，因为在吸日向乳头的过程中日向硬了。日向在这方面不怎么懂得收敛，大脑中大概也没有羞耻的概念。他想要了就磨蹭着研磨，拉着研磨的手沿着腰线向下，研磨便如他所愿。

  
其实给别人做研磨还是第一次，他自己都很少抚慰自己。不过他擅长观察，且日向也是个什么都写在脸上的人。研磨看日向在哪里反应最大便重复刺激那里，日向表情越来越沉醉，很快便缴械投降了。

  
研磨看着自己手上的黏液。日向恍惚过后慌慌张张地跳起来去找纸巾递给他，研磨没有接，反而舔了一小口。

  
日向的脸终于红了，说，你别这样。

  
研磨端详着日向，扑过去压在他身上，把手上的液体涂在了日向的胸口。日向的胸口微微起伏着，研磨手指触摸的地方可以感知到他的心跳声。

  
咚咚咚，像是在打鼓。

  
研磨冲日向笑了笑，然后低下头舔舐起来。日向又开始吸气，研磨舔完他的胸口又顺着向下，舌头滑过他的腹肌，最后含住了日向的性器，日向的声音顿时变了调，他四肢扑腾起来，像一条离岸的鱼。研磨吮吸了几下，他又安静了，身体不停地颤抖。

  
研磨还是第一次尝到日向唾液之外的体液。日向现在对他来说像一根巨大的冰淇淋，他只想快点尽情地享受冰淇淋的味道。

  
日向又释放了，在研磨的嘴里。研磨毫无负担地咽了下去。

  
此时理智渐渐回炉。他这才注意到日向眼眶发红，泪眼朦胧地看着自己。

  
翔阳，抱歉，研磨说。他的目光落在日向的眼睛上。

  
日向哭了。  
不知道日向眼泪是什么味道。这么想着，研磨俯下身亲了亲日向的眼睛，趁机尝了尝日向的眼泪。

  
日向忽然抓着研磨的肩膀把他按倒在床上。研磨眼睛眨了眨，不明白日向要做什么。

  
日向低着头去解研磨的皮带，研磨这才发现自己不知不觉间已经硬了。日向解完皮带又不声不响地拉开拉链，最后一脸下定了决心的样子含住了研磨的性器。

  
日向抬头看了他一眼。不知道是视角还是灯光，他觉得这样的日向格外动人，不同于平时的可爱无辜，多了几分和他年龄很不相称的风情。

  
日向一开始小口小口地舔，接着慢慢尝试着将研磨的纳入口腔。他一开始很不适应，连着咳嗽了好几下。

  
翔阳，没关系的。研磨说。他抚摸着日向的脸颊 ，将日向被汗黏在脸上的头发拨拉开。

  
日向含糊着说，研磨你一直都好冷静，一直都是我在失控，哪怕一次也好，我想看到你失控的样子。

  
研磨胸口一烫，不知为什么酸涩的感情铺天盖地地涌了上来。  
对不起。研磨说  
不要说对不起啦，我们不是互相喜欢着吗？  
日向说着继续低下头吮吸，试着一点点地吞吐。他的脑袋毛茸茸的，研磨情不自禁伸手揉了揉。

  
日向舔弄起来毫无技巧可言，不过最后研磨还是渐渐有了快感。只是看着日向的表情，他就觉得自己胸口滚烫，下身也跟着热了起来。  
快要射出来的时候，研磨迅速推开日向的脸，但晚了一步，液体喷射而出，溅在了日向的脸上。

  
不等日向反应，研磨低头吻了过来。日向的话被吞了下去，只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
研磨……在日向破碎的声音中，研磨听到了自己的名字。  
喜欢你。

5  
翔阳为什么会喜欢我呢？研磨忽然问道。

  
此时排球部的活动刚刚结束，天色已晚，道路旁的路灯在远处渐渐汇成成一个光点。

  
诶？研磨也会问这种问题啊。日向一脚踢开脚边的石头说。

  
啊我就随便问一下。

  
我说我对你一见钟情你相信吗？

  
我不觉得我有让人一见钟情的容貌。

  
和容貌无关，就是一种感觉啦感觉。当然研磨的脸我也很喜欢啦。我看你第一眼就觉得我俩绝对能处得来。和你认识后除了排球每天都在想关于你的事情，睡觉都会梦到你，看到你就很开心，你对我冷漠我就难过……

  
可是我并不是个有趣的人吧？研磨反问，你不觉得无聊吗？

  
不觉得呀。日向斩钉截铁道，和研磨在一起很放松。大家都说我是笨蛋，但是你不会。我开始接球接不好你也不会骂我，只会告诉我该怎么做，而且研磨一直都有认真听我讲话。

  
我有吗？研磨认真思考起来。

  
总之和研磨在一起超级开心，做那种事情也很开心，研磨好厉害，做那种事情也有天赋，我到现在感觉进步也不大，总觉得很对不起研磨……

  
翔阳，有件事情想和你说。研磨低下头，两侧的头发垂下来，遮住了他的视线，刚好看不到日向的表情。

  
什么事情啊。日向问。

  
我们结束这样的关系吧。


	3. 不纯粹关系（三）

6  
什么是……这样的关系？日向的语气非常冷静，冷静到不像他。日向偶尔也会有很锋利的眼神——大多是在球场上。但是此时此刻研磨觉得自己一抬头就会迎上日向锐利的眼睛。

  
啊就是……我想回归到正常的朋友的关系。研磨捋了捋头发。

  
日向应该是听懂了，他很久没有说话，大半天路上只能听到两个人的脚步声。

  
既然研磨这么说了，那就回归。日向的语气依然很冷静。

  
奇怪的是，听到日向这么干脆的答应了，研磨的第一反应不是如释重负，而是心往下一沉，失落又焦躁。

  
不应该这样的，我应该高兴的，关系再这么持续下去我迟早会伤害他的——我好像也没那么喜欢翔阳，我难道不是只喜欢他的身体吗？不过翔阳为什么可以这么干净利落地答应，他不是喜欢我吗？为什么一点都不挽留一下？平时我拒绝给他托球他都要缠着我好久，为什么现在这么冷漠？

  
你不问一下原因吗？研磨忍不住说。

  
你肯定有你自己的想法，你一直都很有想法。日向此时说话的语气宛如一台没有感情的语音机器。

  
研磨心里一酸，伸手去扯日向的衣角。

  
不要这样子，研磨，不对，普通同学的话我应该怎么称呼你，孤爪同学？

  
你能不要用这样的方式说话吗？研磨说。

  
这种说话方式有什么不妥吗？日向反问。

  
研磨下意识地咬住下唇，下唇的疼痛感暂时缓解了他的焦虑。  
没什么不妥。研磨缓缓地说。

  
车站快到了，再见。日向过了老半天终于接了一句话。

  
日向要走了。  
怎么办怎么办，焦虑又上来了，研磨咬住自己的手指 这应该是我想要的结局的，但是为什么这么难受到喘不过气呢？

  
“翔阳！”研磨用他最大的力气喊道。

  
日向回过头看了他一眼。

  
研磨觉得全身力气都被抽走了，仿佛刚才那一声呼喊已经耗尽了他所有的体力。他有些站不稳，眼前仿佛有白光，头很晕，他踉跄了一下，缓缓蹲在了地上。

  
脚步声靠近，有人将他扶起来。

  
我头晕。研磨喃喃道。

  
可能是低血糖，你今天没有好好吃饭吗？日向焦急地说。

  
我忘了。研磨回答。

  
有什么东西被塞到他嘴里。

  
这是什么？研磨问。

  
巧克力，你尝不出来吗？日向奇怪地问。

  
研磨不说话了，他不敢说了，太大意了，日向的直觉出奇的敏锐，再说两句可能就露馅了。  
“你为什么要回来？”研磨转移了话题。

  
“因为……”日向将研磨的头发拨到耳朵后，不容置疑地将他的脸扳过来。  
“你为什么哭？”

  
研磨摸了把自己的脸颊，是湿的，他眨了下眼睛，又有泪水扑簌簌地掉了下来。

  
“我不知道，可能因为低血糖吧？”研磨不太确定地说。

  
“啊你这个人……”日向使劲揉了揉研磨的头发，直到研磨觉得的造型足够吸引鸟儿来筑巢。

  
“你讨厌我吗？”日向说。  
“不讨厌。”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“……”  
“我对你的喜欢并不纯粹，”研磨终于看向日向的眼睛，“翔阳你的感情太纯粹了，我没办法回报你同样的感情。”

“为什么你觉得不纯粹？”日向问。  
因为我想吃掉你啊。研磨心想。  
他斟酌了一下，说：“我不知道我是对翔阳你这个人感兴趣，还是对你的身体感兴趣。”  
“你可以同时感兴趣的，我也对研磨你的身体很感兴趣。”  
“我们口中的所谓对身体感兴趣，意思是不一样的，”研磨说，“我想要吃掉你，翔阳。”

7  
研磨觉得日向又理解错了。

  
因为日向过来吻他，然后事情又变得不可收拾了起来。

  
日向一边喘气一边问今天去你家怎么样。研磨沉溺于日向津液的味道，恍恍惚惚地就答应了。

  
研磨父母都出差了，他们俩一关上门就在客厅里吻得难分难舍，等到卧室的时候，日向的衬衣已经滑到了肩膀，露出大半个胸膛，研磨也没好多少，衬衣扣子解了一大半，裤子的皮带也松开了，还支起了帐篷。

  
日向闭着眼睛任他在自己身上舔弄，研磨用嘴给日向做了一次，日向挣扎着起来想给研磨口的时候，研磨抱住他，一口咬住他的脖子处，日向吃痛哼咛了一声，研磨便轻轻地用犬牙磨蹭起来。

  
破了点皮，流了几滴血，研磨迫不及待地吮吸了起来。

  
好喝。研磨沉醉地想。

  
“你是真的想吃掉我吗？”日向调侃道。

  
研磨心里一紧，欲盖弥彰地松开了口。为了不让日向发现自己的异样，他将日向抱起来，让日向跨坐在自己膝盖上，一边吻他一边揉日向的胸口，日向很快意乱情迷起来，研磨的手顺着腰线下滑，先是去抚慰日向的前方，然后渐渐滑向穴口，试着伸进了一根手指。

  
日向对异物的入侵感到不适，皱了皱眉头。  
“要继续吗？”研磨立即问道。“研磨的话，一定会让我舒服的。”日向笑了起来。

  
研磨顿时觉得自己心里有各种小花花飞舞着，他一边吮吸着日向的下唇，一边在日向身体里探索。他观察着日向的身体，等日向身体不受控制地颤抖时，他露出一个微笑，又多舔了一根手指。

  
寂静的卧室里很快传来黏腻的水声，还有日向难耐的喘息声。  
“是不是很有感觉？”研磨贴着日向的耳朵说。  
日向面色泛红，但还是点了点头。

  
研磨本来是有点捉弄日向的心情，见日向如此坦荡，忍不住蹭了蹭日向的脸颊，说：“翔阳好可爱，喜欢。”

  
日向脸更红了，小声断断续续地说，：“我也……喜欢研磨。”

  
研磨抽出手指，顺势将日向按倒在床上，眯着眼睛说：“我想做到最后。”

  
“我也想，”日向睁开眼睛，“我想被研磨吃掉。”

  
研磨脑子又空白了，等反应过来时他已经在日向的胸口留下了好几个牙印，他深呼吸一口气，安抚性地舔了舔自己留下的咬痕，然后扶着自己剑拔弩张的性器，慢慢送入日向的身体里。

  
日向双手猛然抓紧了身下的床单。研磨将他的手指一根一根掰开，让他环住自己的后背：“如果疼的话，就抓我吧。”

  
他俯下身体，略长的头发垂到在日向的脸颊：“还疼的话，就咬我吧，鲜血淋漓也无所谓。”

  
研磨整根进去的时候，日向咬住了他的肩膀，疼痛感伴随着日向身体带给他的快感让研磨倒吸了一口气，开始动作起开。日向咬着下唇，定定地看着研磨。

  
“……为什么这么看我？”研磨变换着角度寻找着日向体内的敏感点。

  
“因为研磨很美，”日向伸手抚摸着研磨的脸，“沉醉在欲望中的研磨很美。”

  
研磨忽然理解了日向所说的，哪怕一次也好，想看到对方失控的的样子的那种心情。就像现在，自己被情欲支配，日向确实微笑着看着自己，一副欣慰的样子……真的让人很不爽。

  
做爱和游戏差不多，只要认真探索的话，必然能打出happy ending。研磨变换着角度，在日向体内探索着，他观察着日向的表情和声音，等他蹭到某处时，日向仰起脖颈，口中发出变调的呻吟时，研磨知道自己找到了。

  
在那一处抽插了几下，日向的呻吟声变得越来越高亢。  
“研磨……你……慢点。”日向的声音断断续续的。  
“我不。”研磨冲他一笑，捏着他的下巴凑过来亲吻，手上却扔在套弄着日向的前端。

  
日向受不住这刺激，尖叫着释放了出来。但是研磨的动作并没有停下来，他的手继续在日向身上煽风点火，不一会儿日向的前端再次支了起来。

  
日向此刻十分狼狈，他的胸口遍布着红痕和牙印，乳头微微肿起，颜色艳丽，还是湿润的，研磨的唾液还留在上面。他的头发粘连在额头上，身体随着研磨的动作晃动着，眼神渐渐失去了聚焦。

  
研磨将手指放到日向唇边，日向便配合地舔了起来。研磨笑起来，将手指伸进他口中搅弄起开，配合着身下的动作一进一出。日向发出呜呜的悲鸣，口涎顺着嘴角流了下来。研磨吻着他的下巴和脸颊，将日向的泪水和口水舔舐干净，这才满意地在日向体内释放出来。

8  
研磨望向自己怀里的日向，觉得昨晚的事情恍然如梦。

  
日向被他亲醒了过来，在他怀里蹭了蹭，说：“你醒得好早。”

  
“是闹铃响得早。”

  
“还好今天没有训练，不然我现在的身体可撑不下去。”日向说。

  
研磨揉着日向的头发，轻声说：“翔阳，我不知道你有没有察觉，我是fork，而你，是cake。”

  
日向愣住了。

  
“我喜欢你是真的，想吃掉你也是真的，我这一点我从来没有骗过你。”研磨平静地说。

  
“这样啊……”日向坐了起来，居高临下地看着研磨。

  
“那我就只能守着你了，”日向缓缓说，“我有自信我不会让你吃掉我，也不会让你去吃别的cake。”

  
日向在研磨额头落下一个轻吻。

  
“而且研磨你现在有弱点在我手里了。”


End file.
